mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Didi
Didi is a woman Earl had a one-night stand with before he discovered she had one leg and stole her car to get away from her while she shot at him. Before Season 1 Earl had a one-night stand with Didi but stole Didi's car at some point before Season 1, after telling her that he loved her and would marry her . He had gone home with her from the Crab Shack one night, and slept with her. The next morning, Didi got up to make the two of them some breakfast, and Earl was shocked to find her prosthetic leg still in bed. He considered that to be a deal-breaker, so he stole some money from her purse (roughly the same amount he'd spent on drinks for her the night before), and made off with the leg and her pickup truck. Needless to say, Didi was ''not ''pleased. She chased Earl off, blasting a shotgun at him. After Earl was run down following getting a $100,000 lotto ticket, Didi just missed picking it up herself, instead meeting the man who would become her boyfriend. . Season 1 Earl went to see Didi to make up for stealing her car. However, she did not want to see him, and her one armed, no legged boyfriend chased him and beat him with a Marty Park for Mayor lawn sign. . When Earl went to Yummy's to get some doughnuts for Hank Lange, he saw Didi there, who he didn't know worked there. She chased him away. He then called Yummy's, which attracted her away from the counter to the phone, ran in, took some doughnuts and left the money on the counter . Season 2 Earl bumps into Didi after fleeing his birthday party at the Crab Shack. He felt that his birthday wasn't the best day to deal with her, so he runs to the Motel and she hops after him, gradually giving up and putting one of the El Camino's windows out. Season 3 Earl finds her wooden leg under Joy and Darnell's steps to their trailer, after it's turned back on it's right side. Earl went to see Didi at her donut shop, and after dealing with her tantrum he returned her wooden leg. He then told her about his List and that he wanted to make up for stealing her car. She said he could make it up to her by hopping around for a whole day on one leg. He tried, and realized how hard it was, understanding now what he had done to her. She was pleased that Earl now understood, and told him to cross her off the List . Billie later stole this leg when she was undoing Earl's list items. It is possible it was returned to her by Earl after he presumably fixed the damage Billie did. Notes *86 takes Earl longer than any other List item to complete; first attempting it in Cost Dad the Election, and eventually completing it in Camdenites (Part 1), a gap of 59 episodes; the main reason being Didi's violent reactions to just the sight of Earl. Didi Didi Didi Didi Didi Category:Season 4 characters Didi Didi Category:Antagonists